Fallen Heroes
by StillThunder86
Summary: Sequel/Companion to "Given the Chance". Mikey's dream extended from "Darkness Within". Mikey struggles to retain his image of his big brothers as a certain creature attacks his faith in them.


_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own TMNT (weepage!) The bits you recognize aren't mine!

_**A/N**__: _At last! Five months later (curse you, procrastination!) the Sequel/Companion to my story, "Given the Chance"! Mikey's dream extended from "Darkness Within". We saw Leo's dream three times in that episode and Mikey got only 45 seconds. Is that fair? _I_ didn't think so…

Fallen Heroes

"**But what fascinating flies they are. Such minds! Such a connection to one another. Oh, these will last far longer than the puny lives Opvelhart has brought of late. Perhaps I have been hunting the wrong prey. This honor and integrity…the strength of such hearts. Their fall shall prove quite delicious.**

"**Which will crumble first, I wonder? Insecurity, anger, loss, or…interesting. This one isn't bound by darkness. His fears are shallow. But why? Trust? In the other three? Ha! What naivety! He's blinded by his vision of them. His heroes…"**

Cold venom poured into the last word. Mikey's world slowly rotated back into awareness. He felt as he were floating, bobbing in the dark, held aloft by that quiet, pondering voice. It rolled through him ancient and slow and completely secure in its domain.

He couldn't tell where it was coming from. There was no body warmth near him. No shifting weight, no passing breath to carry the words. There was just this darkness enfolding him.

Not a _great_ feeling, all in all.

He tried to move, to stretch his legs and arms, but they refused. His eyes flicked wildly into the void around him as he fought to make his body listen. He couldn't even twitch his fingers. Fear compressed his chest and his mind wailed the only logical thing he could think of.

_Leo!_

Suddenly, the voice receded as a wave drawing back. It was still there, but lessened. He had a sudden vision of being sized by a curious, unseen shark. He sensed it edging closer again and clenched his teeth.

_Who are you?_

It fell back again. Then, there was a sound as if sand were pouring inside his skull.

_What's going_ -

A shimmering spike drove into his mind, clouding his vision white. Mikey's body jerked like the invisible cords holding him had been cut. There was whoosh and he hit his gut on a rock, smacking his cheek against the ground.

Air rushed back into his lungs. Every ache and pain announced itself with stabbing pins. Mikey hissed as he tried to rise. Then his muscles went rigid as an icy whisper threaded along his feverish thoughts.

**How deep does your trust run, little one? Let us see.**

Michelangelo collapsed.

* * *

><p>Water ran down his skull, pooling between his kinked neck and shell. Mikey shivered, blinking at the gray pattern in the rock before him. Everything hurt. Ev-er-y stinking thing.<p>

A blue hued tunnel spread away from him. Groaning, he pushed himself to his elbows and looked the other way. Same view. He dropped his head. How did he even get here? Images flashed. A creepy mansion and matching old man. Angel. A cave with fire. Tentacles. A cry of disgust from Donnie.

Mikey gasped and lunged to his knees, despite angry protests from his muscles. He looked around, wildly.

"Leo!" he cried, desperately. "Donnie! Raph! Are you guys here?"

_Oh man, I can't be alone!_

**Granted.**

Mikey spun around and the empty tunnel gazed back at him. What had that been? A whisper so light he couldn't be sure he'd really heard it, and so familiar it might have been his own voice. He shook his head. He was just jittery from this stupid place, that's all. He had to get out. He had to find -

"I'm here, Mike."

"Bah!" He twirled on his knees and all but collapsed as he recognized Leo's shadow sidled against a boulder. He was half-hidden behind its bulk, revealing just enough to prove it was him.

Mikey sighed, happily. "What happened?"

Leo's eyes rolled towards the ceiling. He smiled as if relishing the answer. "The creature got us, but…it was merciful." Mikey's relief crumbled in his chest. His skin tingled as his brother looked back to him. Something radiated from him, pulsing like black heat to stifle the air. "It offered us a chance to join it, to serve it, to become _like_ it!" He dropped his chin and a red sheen flickered over his eyes. "_I_ took its offer!"

He lunged into the light with a hiss and Mikey scrambled backward. "Eew!"

Leonardo's entire left side had been consumed by four flailing tentacles.

Mikey's hands flew to his belt, raising his nunchuks against the charge. A thick limb wrapped tight about his wrist. Another, cool and strong, twisted up his arm. He was yanked forward and Leo's foot caught him in the chest. Mikey smacked into one of the tunnel's support pillars. Bits of rock dusted him as he hit his knees. He blinked at the cracked ceiling, hazily.

What just happened? "L-Leo?"

**At least you're not alone, eh?**

The manic laughter between his ears merged into a savage version of Leo's. The tentacles shot for him again, this time to entrap and ensnare.

"No!" Mikey kicked off from the ground. The red appendages cracked the rock where he had just been. Leo twisted after him with a movement far too serpentine. A vile grin overtook his face.

"Good."

"What?" Mikey shrieked.

Leonardo straightened, beaming. "I told him about us, Mike, how useful we could be at his disposal. The four of us are far greater for his purpose than one old human, don't you think?"

"A-are you serious?"

"There's a new life for us, Mikey. We've been so _blind_ to our potential. This creature, this being, has opened my eyes. Come, Mikey. Come meet him and see."

Mikey backed against the pillar, his insides trembling with shock. "Leo, the number one rule of any horror movie is you never, never, _never_ join sides with the bad guy!"

Amusement lit in the black eyes. "There is no bad guy, Mikey, there never was. We're being offered the world here, bro, don't be difficult about it." His brow lifted. "After all, you don't want to end up like Raph and Don now do you?"

Mikey's heart skipped. "Why? What -"

Leo waved his remaining hand. "They're _fine_. They didn't understand at first, but they will soon. Come on, bro, just trust me."

His hand extended. Mikey gaped at his fingers. Fifteen years of life urged him to follow his big brother into the dark. But something deeper screamed against it, holding him still. His eyes shifted to the tentacles lazily curling against the damp air. Mikey swallowed hard and looked into the face he'd never questioned before.

"No."

Leo's smile dropped. "Mikey…"

He took a shaky step forward, lifting his hands, placatingly. "You're wrong, Leo. We gotta get you outta here! Let's find the others and go home!"

The red haze shimmered back over his brother's eyes. "We _are_ home."

Leo lunged again, but Mikey flipped out of reach. The youngest landed, pivoted, and kicked the crumbling support tower. Something gave beneath his foot and the entire tunnel began to tremble. Dirt and rock rained down as the brothers leapt apart. Mikey ducked and rolled, hitting his shoulder against the sloped wall. He shrank on himself, shielding his face from the disintegrating ceiling.

A few minutes passed before the shaking subsided. Sneezing, Mikey peered through the settling dust at a new stone wall blocking the path. Panicked, he jumped for it.

"Leo! Leo, are you all right?"

His brother's voice erupted in an enraged roar. Mikey fell back at a heavy smack of flesh on stone. "Dammit, Mikey! Lookit what you did!"

He sat down, heavily, at the hatred in Leonardo's voice. He shook his head, frowning at the rocks. No, no, no, that wasn't right. _Leo _never swore. _Leo_ never lost control. And he would never agree to become that _thing!_

**You don't think so? **That nasty little voice nagged.

_I know so!_

This was a nightmare, it had to be. He knew his big brother. Whatever was on the other side of that wall was _not_ him.

A surge of annoyance swept through him and he blinked, confused. What was _that_?

"Miiikey," Leo's muffled voice cut through his thoughts. It was his softer, reassuring voice. The I'm-here-so-no-bad-can-happen voice. "Mikey, I _really_ think you should just stay where you are. There's no place you can hide from me down here. Just wait for me, little brother, and we can talk all this out. What do you say?"

Revulsion creeped over him at the wrongness drifting through his brother's words. They were Leo's words, but somehow, rotted. Like they were assuring him safety while at the same promising death. His eyes squeezed tight before they opened again. Mikey thumped his fists against his knees and he forced himself up. His cheerful brow furrowed as he backed from the cave-in.

"Mikey? You're staying with me, right?"

"Fat chance, psycho." Mikey turned and bolted down the tunnel.

Leonardo's voice cracked as he flung profanities after his sibling.

* * *

><p>Mikey allowed himself a breather only when Leo's curses had dwindled into silence. He doubled over, pulling deep breaths through his nose.<p>

_That didn't happen. That did not just happen!_

**Why not**?

_Because Leo's not evil!_

Dark laughter rang in his ears and Mikey straightened. He glanced back down the tunnel with narrowed eyes. "I'm not talking to myself, am I?"

**Of course not.**

A flash of being suspended in nothing by a quiet voice. The eerie strength of Leo's new accessories. Mikey stumbled back. "Tentacle dude?"

A chill flowed through his veins and he swore he heard fangs part. **A precise, if not obvious name.**

"What did you do to my brother?"

**So demanding, little turtle. I wonder, if you truly knew what power you were addressing, if maybe some respect might fill your tone.**

Mikey had no intention of asking the question, but it slid past his teeth, regardless. "Who are you?"

" Mammon**," **the name swept along the corridor, vibrating the stones and chilling him like a winter wind.

He swallowed down a shiver. "Huh. Am I s-supposed to be imp-p-ressed?"

Arrogance swelled beneath his lungs as the voice continued. **Perhaps you prefer Dunamis? That is the name which seduced your brother. That's the darkness in gentle Leonardo's heart.**

Mike snarled. "You don't know anything about him!"

A soft chuckle. **Were you not using your eyes before? Well, I suppose it is upsetting. Finding out your Superman isn't even Clark Kent, hmm? That he's got an Achilles Heel? Sad day.**

The turtle growled and took off again. "You did something. You tricked him! Leo would never give in to you!"

The words trailed beside him, keeping perfect pace. **I merely offered him what he desired. Power chooses no sides. It only enhances what is already in the heart. The state of your brother is not my doing.**

"Shut-up!"

**No matter how badly you want it to be untrue…**

"It _isn't_ true!" Mikey hissed. "What he was saying…all that stuff about purpose and…and…"

**Disposal?**

He scowled. "Sounds like brainwashing to me!"

Amusement rolled over his skin. **I could give you anything you desire, Michelangelo. But at the same time, I require aid as well. You saw the cells in my chamber? It is there I must be supplied a life source to consume.**

Mikey stopped again, thinking of the Civil War soldier they'd found. "The cells…that's…you _eat_ people?"

**Power must be supplied energy. Whether you view it as good or vile, I must feed. A few strangers in exchange for what you've always wanted. The protection of your family? I can guarantee it. Perchance a shot at love? Surely, a donated stranger here and there isn't so great a price?**

"Is this the type of crap you pulled on my brother?"

**Leonardo needed no convincing.**

Mikey clenched his jaw and kept going. "You know what, creepy tentacle guy? Just can it, all right? I don't care about your pods and mind-melding, all right? I just want to get out here!" A scoff passed through his teeth as a twist of irony ran beneath his stomach. "And stop messin' with my feelings!"

**Very well.**

His steps went off kilter as the presence fell away and sound broke through once again. Mikey paused to listen to the faint dripping somewhere in the night. Then he took off, happy to hear the scape of his heels on the stone, yet goosebumps rose over his flesh as he continued along the sloped tunnel. The dim glow of the wall lit his way a dozen feet or so ahead, and every underground movie he'd ever seen flashed before his eyes. Monsters and ghosts and troglodytes, oh my!

He shot a look over his shoulder, nervously. Then he giggled. "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming," he sang. A thread of confusion swirled behind him and he glowered. "Didn't go too far, huh?" It fell back again.

The air shifted and Mikey's head lifted to a massive cavern. He stopped at the mouth of his tunnel and craned his neck towards the shadowed ceiling. The space was three times the size of the lair with hundreds of pockmarked caves trailing into the dark. He took a few uncertain steps forward.

"Man, don't tell me this is where the evil clown shows up." He turned in a slow circle, helplessly. Which way should he go? He bit his lip, anxiously.

Then, bubbling around him came soft whispers. Mike flinched, stumbling deeper into the cavern, only to find the voices growing louder around him.

"Who are you?" "Get out of my head!" "Help! Somebody help me!" "Let him go!" "Please, no more!" "Babe, I'm sorry!" "No!" "Daddy!" "Leave her alone!" "Why is this happening?" "Aaaaaarrrgh!" "What did I do?" "She's just a kid!"

Mikey covered his ears, squinting around the empty cavern. Holy crow, what was all this? Who were these people? An urge turned him left and he staggered towards another tunnel. He had to get out of this place!

**Yes. This is the way. Run, Mikey, run into the dark.**

"Angel, no!"

He froze, instantly recognizing Donnie's voice.

"No…yer…yer _me_!"

Blue eyes turned back.

"You _can't be _Master Splinter!"

He perked at the firm reasoning behind the last voice. "Leo?"

**No!** He buckled from the force of that foreign will. **No, you little fool! These are the echoes of weakness. They are what remains of stubborn wills broken for the greater good. Here lingers their trepidation, their doubt, the fear which held them back. Discarded forever, Michelangelo. This is not a place for you. Follow your instinct. Keep going.**

Mikey looked at the tunnel before him, his muscles tensing to make a break for it. He clenched his teeth and spun to the dark. "No! Not without Raph and Donnie."

Surprise tickled across his chest. He shivered. **And Leonardo?** the creature thought, smugly.

"Yeah, Leo too."

**You won't find what you want. Follow me, Mikey. Draw deeper into your own heart and forget these childhood dreams. What you believe of these ****brothers**** is nothing but your own illusion. Leave them and follow your desires. I can make you greater than any of them.**

Warmth trickled up his legs and he swayed as a rush of pleasure rocked him. It swept him away like a powerful wave, radiating through his bone and sinew. His eyes blinked as the shadowy forms of Shredder and Hun fell before him. His brothers stood nearby, gazing at him with respect and fear. Scores of humans fell back from his approach as terror, sweet and pure, filled their faces. A grin twisted his face with sudden longing for it. For all of it. For this feeling emanating through him. He wanted it. He deserved it. More than anything, he was owed this feeling. A life of hiding and thankless servitude to superstitious, closed-minded _humans _demanded this type of reward. A low chuckle, so far from his usual laughter, built within his chest.

Then, breaking through the throng of his illusion, came the saddened dark eyes of one. Splinter stood among his discarded friends and enemies, his ears low with sadness and worry. Tears trekked smooth trails down his furry cheeks, stabbing through his youngest like a spear. _My son, is this what you were taught?_

"No!" He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "No. No, no, no! Leo, Donnie, Raph!" He panted, shaking the specters away. "Where are my brothers?"

His beak snarled as disgust crashed over his shoulders.

**So be it. Behold your precious brothers.**

Across the cave, bright light flooded one of the tunnels. Mikey stared at it, shaken. He looked around the empty space, afraid of the voices he knew lay between them. His head bowed and, firmly clamping his hands over his ears, darted into the cavern again. The onslaught nearly drove him back to his knees, but he caught himself and kept running, blocking out the wails of despair, the cries for mercy, and ceaseless pleading for death. Then, he was through, stumbling into the lit tunnel. He threw his shell against the wall, panting.

"Well, that wasn't creepy," he muttered. He ran his hand over his chest, anxiously, thinking of his father. He slid down the wall a little, promising that if he ever got home, he'd make the rat breakfast in bed for a month. He deserved it.

Mikey's head cocked as a clicking sound broke past his breathing. He stood and eased towards a bend in the path.

_Rule #7 of horror movies: never investigate mysterious noises._

He pressed himself against the bend and peeked around the corner. His heart jumped. "Raph!"

The largest brother did nothing. He was sitting against the tunnel wall, his face a blank masked as he mildly sucked between his thumb and index finger. A thick, leather collar wrapped tight about his throat and was attached to a neatly coiled length of chain at his side.

Mikey eased forward, alarmed that his approach ignited no response. "Raphie?"

Raphael pulled his hand from his mouth to inspect his handiwork. A raw, bloodied crescent carved between his fingers. His head tipped back and forward, curiously, before his tongue tentatively touched the wound. He drew back with a scowl and sank his teeth back into his flesh.

Horror lodged a swallow halfway down Mike's throat. "H-hey, ya big dummy, don't do that." He offered a weak laugh that went unheard. Mikey looked at the heavy chain and realized the clinking sound was not coming from the placid links. He straightened and looked farther down the tunnel.

Heart sinking, he abandoned Raph to his mindless task and moved towards the other figure on wooden legs. Donatello's shoulder was against the stone, his shell facing Mikey, and his feet were tucked up beneath him. His fists were tangled in his own chain, holding it taut before him.

Click. Click. Click-click-click!

_Rule 15: Never turn someone who has their back to you._

"Donnie?" Mike squeaked.

Donatello spun, three dented links clamped between his jaws. A rope of blood and saliva dangled from his chin. His teeth were shattered, littering his knees with bits of white. Once gentle brown eyes were hooded and bloodshot. As Mikey staggered backward, his lip lifted into such a look of rage than not even Raph had ever attained.

"Holy crap!"

**Not so heroic, eh?**

Tension built along the genius's legs and Mikey leapt just in time to keep his head on his shoulders. He scrambled back and back with Donatello snarling and growling right after him.

"Don, stop! It's me, Donnie! Stop!"

His brother hit the end of the chain with a wet gurgle and smacked his shell off the ground. Mikey let out the weakest triumphant giggle, tripped, and sat down hard…

Right on Raphael's head.

Mike slid to the side and plopped into his big brother's lap. Raph gaped at him, jarred from his stupor. Then, like water filling a glass, an identical rage overtook his face. He shoved and Mikey slammed off the opposite wall. Raphael rolled to his feet, his own chain tinkling merrily as it uncoiled.

Mikey struggled to rise, fighting to regain his wind, but Raphael was on him in a flash, pinning him down with a foot. Donnie let out a roar of frustration, yanking futilely at his chain. Raph barely spared him a glance, dropping to his other knee to inspect his captive. His nostrils flared slightly.

"Raph…s-snap outta it…" Mikey whimpered.

Raphael's fingers hooked beneath his chin and shoved his head back.

"W-what are you…"

Terror shot through him as Raph's fierce eyes hungrily watched his throat work. A wicked grin curved over his face. His bloodied hand spread over his Mikey's chest, pressing his weight forward and all but crushing Mike into the stone.

"No!" Mikey wailed as his brother drew back like a rearing viper. "No, Raphie, don't!"

He cried out as Raph lunged forward, his teeth flashing in the dark. Donnie shrieked. Then, Raph froze. Hot breath glided over the youngest's neck.

Mikey stared at Raph. Raph stared back.

A thick, red tentacle writhed around the emerald throat.

Leo's dark laughter burst around them. "Down, boy!" he roared, gleefully, flinging the largest turtle aside. Stone splintered behind Raph's crushing weight. He flopped to the ground as Leo turned back, looking as if he were having the time of his life.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put? Aw, well, we always find our way back to each other, don't we?" Mikey scrambled to his feet and Leo's gleaming eyes followed him with mock concern. "Why you staring so, little bro? Something in my teeth? Ha!" His foot shot out, pinning Mike back to the wall. His head cocked. "Or maybe you just figured out how far over your head you've gone?"

"Leo," Mikey's hands curled over his brother's ankle. He looked to the others.

"Pee-thetic, aren't they? Told you they didn't understand. But," his fist propped into his hip, lazily, "my offer still stands for you, baby bro. Don't you wanna skip this step?" He jerked his thumb to where Donnie watched them, sulkily.

A scream built in Mikey's chest and he jammed the heel of his hand into Leo's ankle, throwing his brother off. "_No!_ No! This is crazy! Leo, look, the Tentacle dude tried his mind-meld on me, too. You know this isn't right! This isn't you! Look at what you did to them!" He jabbed a finger at their mindless siblings. Leo's brow arched. Mikey felt something chuckling deep in his chest and he clamped down on it, grabbing himself around the middle. "Leo," he growled, fighting another's smile. "what would Splinter tell you?"

Leonardo heaved a suffering sigh and deftly swung a katana free. It spun in his hand as his tentacles began to write with excitement. "Fine. Let's play it your way, little bro."

Sparks flew as the blade struck the stone where Mikey had been a second earlier. The youngest straightened, just out of Donnie's reach, and spun to block the next attack. His arms shook with the force of the blow. A tentacle caught his ankle and yanked him off his feet.

"Ha!" Leo screamed, his voice cracking. "You thought you could fight me? You _are_ the funny one, ain't ya?" Mikey was thrown into the wall, then swung back around into the other before his ankle was finally released. His jaw cracked off the floor.

**Ask for help, Mikey. I can help you defeat him.**

Mike pushed himself to his elbows, panting and glaring up at his brother.

**Just ask. I can give him back. I can save your family.**

He rolled to avoid being skewered.

**Aren't your brothers worth one little alliance? **

He grit his teeth, his own strike missing completely. Leo barked a laugh.

**How very selfish of you. What would your father say?**

Mikey blinked as Leo's voice (his _real_ voice) echoed through his mind. The words he had heard in chamber outside. _You can't be Master Splinter!_

This Leo hadn't shown the slightest emotion at the mention of their father. That wasn't possible. No matter what hold this monster had on him, Leo wouldn't just forget Splinter. Not a chance. The mere thought of the rat had shattered the creature's illusions for the youngest of them. And _Leo_ would supposedly forsake his father for power? Not a friggin' chance!

Mikey looked up, his eyes hardening.

"You aren't Leo."

His brother's lip curled. "Allow me to disagree!" He lunged forward again and Mikey reacted, leaping up and swinging his nunchuk around, full force. His palm vibrated as wood struck flesh. He looked back to find Leo staring at him, dumbfounded.

Smoke and tar spewed from a gash across his mouth.

"Eew!"

Leo pressed his fingers to his lip and blinked at the slippery mess. "Well, you little pissant."

"You…you aren't Leo!" Mikey crowed again. "You're a fake!" His eyes cut to Donnie and Raph, who both withdrew, uneasily. But even in his triumph, someone else's panic rocked through him. The creature's attention shifted towards their right, into the blank wall. More panic bubbled up his chest.

Mike blinked. What was happening?

**No**, the creature hissed. **He can't have escaped!**

The twisted image of Leonardo stuttered, like a hologram. The savage light left his eyes as cool, fresh air swept across them. He strode forward. "Listen to me, Mikey. This isn't real!"

What? What was _this _now? Mike tightened his grip on his weapons, warily. But Leo only looked into the breeze. Mikey followed his gaze and closed his eyes against the rushing damp air.

**Of course this is real! You can't escape reality!**

"It's all in your mind! You have to wake up!"

Everything inside him seemed to gain weight, pulling him down. He was no longer on his feet, but sitting. What the heck was going on?

**No!** the creature howled before his hooks fell away. The continuous pressure in the turtle's chest lightened a hundredfold. His bleary eyes opened as he gasped. The world was red around. What -

"Wake up!" A hand fell on his shoulder. He looked to the right and found Leo's worried face inches from his own.

"Bah!" His fist flew out, connected, and Leo disappeared, leaving a wide tear in the fabric-thin wall. Mikey gripped the edge of his knotted seat and looked around, wildly. He was covered in thick grey slime.

What the -

Leonardo (the _real_ Leo) reappeared gingerly pressing beneath his eye. His left hand pushed the tear wider. His left…hand?

No stone tunnel. No Raph. No Donnie. And Leo was tentacle free! His eyes were dark and sharp as they should be. He was scowling from the hit, but that was a thousand times better than his manic smile.

"Leo! What happened?"

His brother frowned.

"And…sorry 'bout the punch." Mikey offered his sweetest smile.

"That's okay," Leo said, slowly blinking his eye back into focus. "Just never had to duck when waking _you_ before. Come on." He held his hand out and Mikey hesitated before taking it. Leo hauled him up, steadying him when he slipped.

"It was a dream. A nightmare," Leo growled, pulling him free. "Come on, we gotta wake the others up."

He turned to a red, glowing cell neighboring the one Mikey just escaped. With a sharp swipe, the cell burst open. Mikey pushed next to him. "RAPH!"

Their brother's head was cocked back. His right fist was clenched as if he were clutching his sai. His breath chugged through his teeth as the rest of him trembled. But at the sound of Mikey's voice he flinched and stilled.

"Raphael!" Leo shouted. He shoved his way into the cell. "Raphael," he said again. Their brother's eyes finally snapped open and he turned, looking through them. Mikey's muscles stiffened with fear at the blank look.

Raph twisted away, his shoulders twitching as he stared into the dark. Leo frowned and cupped his cheek, bringing him back around. The leader's voice was concerned but calm. Insane laughter echoed through the youngest's mind.

Then, Raph shot forward, his plastron cracking off Leo's. "Yer alive…" he whispered.

Mikey fell back as Leo softly comforted him. He shivered and rubbed his arms, looking back over the flaming trench behind them. This was where the creature had ambushed them. He could hear Raph's soft gravel but couldn't help but see the murderous look on his face as he prepared to rip his little brother's throat out.

_That wasn't Raph. It wasn't._

He shivered again when silence was his only answer. Nothing but his own fear turned in his stomach. He wondered if his brother's had had the same dark voice in their heads. From the haunted look in Leo's eyes and the dazed, unhinged expression Raph held, he wouldn't have doubted it.

But it was gone now, leaving him feeling slightly lightheaded. He watched Leo whisper and pat Raph's shell. These were his brothers. They were. Why couldn't he shake the dream off? Why was he still afraid? What kind of a brother was he that he couldn't separate nightmares from reality? Mikey held himself again, biting his lip.

Then, his attention perked at a soft cry coming from a cell still glowing scarlet. Alarm jumped up his chest. "Guys. Donnie's still in there. I can hear him shouting through this…stuff!"

Leo eased out of the cell and lightly sprang for Donnie's. Raph's legs were shaking badly as he emerged, but he shrugged off Mike's half-hearted attempt to help. Typical, but okay. Mikey didn't really feel like touching anything. His skin was chilled from the slime and he felt twitchy. He pulled back, longing to be near his brothers, but still terrified of them in a way.

_It's just a bad dream, Mike! Get over it, dude!_

He heard the strange shriek in Donnie's voice.

He saw the cannibalistic gleam in Raph's eyes.

He felt the impact of his 'chuk on Leo's face.

He could also feel Raph staring at him now. Sweat broke across his brow as his brother said his name, worried. He would ask what was wrong. What could Mikey say? _I'm fine, bro. Just havin' a flashback to when you were trying to eat my throat about five minutes ago. You know, no biggie._

But just then, Leo called out to them, pulling Don free of his prison. Mike hastily rushed forward, promising to apologize to Raph later, if they got a later. After all, he thought looking around, they might have escaped the Tentacle-dude's pods…but _he_ was still out there. And they were all shaky and weak and frightened looking. It unnerved him to see them like this…maybe more than the creature's twisted versions of them.

They hadn't beaten anything yet.

He couldn't even shake a nightmare.

Mikey shivered, huddling beneath Donnie's arm, pretending he was trying to help him stand.

* * *

><p>* So, there's <em>my<em> attempt at creepiness! Hope the creature messing with Mikey's emotions wasn't too confusing. What did you think? We'll see ya around!


End file.
